EMails From Pegasus
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: A series of E-mails/short chats between Sam and John with minor interruptions and/or irritation from McKay, a 'behind the scenes' interaction set during the Pegasus Project, a hurt/comfort scene and some serious punching bag whumpage!
1. Chapter 1

E-mails from Pegasus:

_Hey, you there? _John typed. The Stargate program had a secured network where you could chat with just about anyone on the SGC or midway/Atlantis when the gates were open. It made it convenient to have a quick chat with someone on a project update or what not. Vala used the system often to annoy anyone she could find logged on, sometimes even under the guise as Daniel since most people now ignored her PM's. Daniel really should come up with better passwords...

_Actually, yeah, you just caught me, I was updating Dr. Lee aboard the midway station on a few things, I was just getting ready to sign off. _Sam replied.

_**J: **Glad I caught you. It's been pretty crazy around here and I hadn't had time to write an e-mail yet. I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you after telling you to write and then **not** writing myself._

**S: **_ Actually, I didn't have the time either. Sorry. So, how is everything in the Pegasus galaxy._

**J: **_Same ol', same ol'. Wraith fighting each other and occasionally being a pain the the neck, Michael being a giant pain in the ass, oh and the Asurans are causing trouble, but other than that, things are great. How about the SGC?_

**S: **_Same as ever. A few off world missions to spy on the Ori. We're working on a way to disable their super-gate._

**J: **_Cool!_

**S: **_Yeah, so how is everything going in your personal life?_

**J: **_Well, McKay is being McKay, I've gotten him to attempt sparring with Ronin but he comes fully padded and just curls up into a ball with a bantos rod in his hand waiting for Ronin to pulverize him._

**S: **_He really needs to relax._

**J: **_Tell me about it. Teyla's been even more chipper than normal, I think she's seeing someone but I haven't figured out who yet. Ronin has been Ronin, not much to say there. He goes on missions, kicks people's ass in the gym and fires his gun any chance he could get._

**S: **_~smiles~ that sounds about right._

**J: **_~smiles~ **?**_

**S:**_ I'm a little socially awkward on the computer, and I HATE the phrase LOL, because really, I wasn't laughing, but I did smile._

**J: **_Ohhhh, I should have tried the video link, I would LOVE to see you smile._

**S: **_Ok, now I'm blushing._

**J:**_ Would love to see that too! In fact, I miss you, a ton!_

**S: **_I miss you too!_

**S: **_Any new developments in the romance department._

**J:**_ Sadly, no. You?_

**S: **_Ditto. Though there **was** this one guy that I was thinking about asking out for a drink next time I saw him. He's pretty sweet and not bad looking. I just don't know when he'll be in town again._

Long pause...

**S: **_John? You still there?_

**J:**_ Yeah.._

**S: **_You ok?_

**J: **_ Yeah, just trying to figure out if I'm happy for you or if I want to kick the guy's ass._

**S: **_Is that jealousy?_

**J: **_A little. Wow I can't believe I'm actually admitting that! I guess I just had a really good time on vacation. Too bad I was recalled early._

**S: **_I figured you'd be thrilled to be going back. Especially to see that certain someone ~wink~_

**J:**_ Ok, your virtual emotions are too cute. But, as far as that 'certain someone', well, I think we pretty much pretend nothing was ever said, that the whole conversation we had the day after Carson's death was a figment of our imaginations and we are back to where we were before. I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Good, because she no longer looks at me in sadness or suspicion and we are back to the way we were, but bad because it won't move forward either._

**S: **_Yeah... been there done that too. All I can say is I hope that after things settle down a little bit over there you can have a heart to heart. Maybe the emotion of Carson's death clouded both of your judgments._

**J: **_ Probably._

**S: **_ I'm getting a warning that the gate is going to shut down._

**J:**_ Yeah me too. You take care!_

**S: **_You too, and if you really want to kick the guy's ass, give yourself a nice slap the next time you look in a mirror. If not, next time you're banned from Atlantis... I'll buy you a drink._

The gate shut down and both were left smiling from ear to ear.

John couldn't help it and walked into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. He was glad he _didn't_ go for the video link. The goofy grin was bad enough, but his hair was a mess! And not in a good way either!

**A/N: The e-mails and occasional chat are for John and Sam to get to know each other a little better and continue the friendship. It won't get fluffy, but it will get a little flirty at times. I have a few other stories that will come a little later in this series already written or mostly written that are quite a bit more fluffy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_When you get this, I'll already be on my way to the Pegasus galaxy. We've come up with a solution, that while desperate, may just succeed in keeping more Ori from entering this galaxy. The ones here are enough of a pain in the ass as it is._

_We'll be traveling on the Odyssey, as we'll need her for the mission. I wish I could tell you all about it, but I'm sure you'll be at the briefing._

_I know it's been several weeks since either of us has written, but that doesn't mean these letters have not been on my mind. It's been crazy in both Galaxies. _

_I've kept a journal though, which I'll keep writing in until, well I don't know when. Somethings you'll have to excuse, I had a few missions that went horribly wrong and was writing to you while tripping on morphine... good stuff... hope you never need it though._

_I was going to edit it, but then decided that I wouldn't. I don't want to alter what I say to you or hide anything so I'm going to leave it as is._

_See you soon! _

_~Sam_

…...

John read her words as soon as the e-mail came in the data burst. He felt a little like a teenage boy who had just been slipped a note from the Captain of the Cheering squad during study hall.

Sam had written a program to automatically filter out personal e-mails and send them directly to recipients without having to be decompressed from the main file and sorted.

The wormhole would be open for another 10 minutes at the least. The IOA was having a video conference with Elizabeth. He had time to shoot her an e-mail back. He had been feeling guilty for never having actually sat down and written anything. If she was still within range, the SGC would forward it along with their last communique before entering the void between galaxies.

…...

_So happy to get your e-mail. I have to admit that I've been feeling a little guilty about not writing myself. But, great minds think alike. I've also been keeping a journal. It was Teyla's idea really, well not keeping one addressed to you, per se, but to keep a journal to help release pent up feelings. I guess I had been getting a little bitchy. More on that later... it's covered in the journal._

_It'll be nice to show you around my digs for a change! I'm sure you'll love Atlantis!_

_~John_

…...

Sam was running simulations and tweaking her calculations. She hoped to hell this worked, if they could stem the Ori tide into the galaxy, then there was a shred of hope. If they couldn't, they wouldn't stand a chance. If Daniel could just find Merlin's weapon then they had a fighting chance.

An icon on the bottom of her screen blipped alerting her to a new message. They were a few hours out from entering the void between galaxies where communication would be impossible. Protocol dictated a status update and a 'God speed' before entering the void. Personal messages must have been sent in a data burst along with the transmission.

She opened the e-mail and smiled. She was excited to see John, she couldn't deny it, but there were more important things at stake. The Ori had become more active recently and intel suggested more reinforcements were on their way. The four ships that were already here seemed to be unstoppable and Sam was worried, they all were. They had yet to find a weakness to exploit or slip anyone in undercover. This was a lot more complex than dealing with the Gould.


	3. Pegasus Project

**A/N: I unfortunately own nothing. This is just fanfic created to keep the Stargate spirit alive in those of us that crave more.**

**Some text taken from transcripts of the 'Pegasus Project'.**

…...

Daniel came jogging onto the bridge, Vala and Mitchell trailing.

"Hey, you're just in time." Sam said to Daniel. She tried to hide her own excitement but she figured her team would pick up on it anyway.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. You know the number of times I tried to get here?"

"Only two of those times were my fault." Vala remarked.

The ship descended toward Atlantis.

"It is beautiful." Daniel said with a goofy grin to his face.

The com crackled. "Odyssey_,_ this is Weir. I wanted to be the first to say "Welcome to Atlantis."

Colonel Emerson smiled and said, "Thank you, Doctor. We're getting a good look at your fair city even as we approach."

"Feel free to take a moment. But Stargate Command wants you to get started on your mission as soon as you've offloaded our supplies. Weir out."

Daniel's expression became a bit troubled, and he dropped his head.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Ah, nothing, I guess I just wish my first trip to Atlantis wasn't under such desperate circumstances."

"Ah, it's just another mission, Jackson." Cam said.

"One upon which the fate of the entire galaxy hangs in the balance." Vala retorted.

"And he goes on those all the time."

"Vala's not wrong. If we don't succeed, and the Ori manage to get more ships through that Supergate…" Sam trailed off.

"Well, like the lady said, let's all just take a moment." Cam said looking at the wondrous sight before him.

A moment later, "Okay, moment's over. Let's go save the galaxy."

Cam leads Vala and Sam out. Daniel stays behind, watching a moment more feeling conflicted about his enthusiasm.

…...

In the briefing room:

"The Ori Supergate has been inactive since they sent their first wave. But it's been reported that the Priors are promising reinforcements for their armies, which are on their way and should be here soon. Now we can only assume that means more ships, and these four are already more than we can handle. We have to act now." Said Sam.

"Well, why don't you try dialing out? I mean, if it's powered by a black hole, you should be able to keep the thing up and running almost indefinitely." said McKay, cocky as usual.

"I'm sure they thought of that before they came all this way, Rodney." quipped Sheppard.

"It was what we were attempting to do when the Ori fleet first came through. Now the Asgard have since tried again, but for some reason, they can't dial out."

John smiled smugly at McKay, having been proven correct.

"But you might be able to dial in?" Elizabeth surmised.

"Well, that's the problem. It was designed to dial in from another galaxy."

"Like one of the Stargates in the Pegasus?" John asked.

McKay, assuming they are all idiots, "No, no, no, no, no. The diameter of a Stargate is not arbitrary. There is a specific correlation between the energy required to create a stable wormhole..."

Irritated Sam finished the sentence, "...And the size of the gate. I know that!"

McKay was agitated at having his intelligence insulted, or at least, that's how he perceived it. "And, it's exponentially proportional to size, which means the energy required to create a connection with a Supergate would far exceed that of an ordinary gate. It'd be like putting together a Saint Bernard and a Chihuahua."

Vala was confused. "And the problem with that would be…"

McKay starts, "Well, obviously it's a question of uh…"

Daniel looks at Vala and sighs heavily.

McKay rolls his eyes, "Oh, I see. You're, um, mocking me, aren't you."

"What? Um, no, I'm not from Earth. I honestly didn't get the reference."

Sheppard smiles at her.

McKay, gesturing with his hands, "Oh, well, they're both dogs…"

"McKay!" Sam snapped.

"Colonel Carter, please continue." Said Elizabeth.

John leaned back in his chair and looks smug as he says, "If he speaks again, I'll shoot him."

Sam smiled at him and mouthed '_Thank you'_

"But to answer your question, we are introducing another Stargate into the equation. Teal'c should have it in position right now." Said Daniel.

Sam continued, "If we can make a connection between that gate and one from the Pegasus galaxy.." But was cut off by McKay.

"You, you're trying to make a jump." He looks at John. "Don't shoot me; you know I can't help myself."

Sheppard shakes his head in irritation then turns to Sam. "A jump. Can you do that?"

Carter nods and starts to speak, but is again interrupted, this time by Cam.

"One of Colonel Carter's more brilliant planet-saving ideas from a few years back. Stargate Command inadvertently dialed the gate address of a planet that was on a collision course with a black hole. P3W-451, if memory serves."

Taking the chance to speak before she is again interrupted, "The only way to disconnect before Cheyenne Mountain got swallowed up, was to set off a shaped charge right at the event horizon."

Sam points a small remote to a screen to the side of her.

"Now that energy spike forced our outgoing wormhole to jump to another Stargate that was relatively close by."

Cam continues for her, "And, if we can do it again we can tie up the Ori Supergate indefinitely."

McKay, agitated that the universe will be save without him starts, "Even if you were able to establish an initial connection—"

"We need a nuke, we know." Cam was beginning to have enough of the egocentric scientist.

"And a dialing crystal capable of—"

"Already have one." Cam cut him off again.

"And if you want to keep the connection open for more than thirty-eight minutes—"

"Yack. Yack yack yack!"

McKay yells over Mitchel as the rest of the crowd tries not to grin to broadly. "You need to find a black hole in the Pegasus galaxy!"

Sam smiles watching Mitchell match McKay point for point.

Cam's by now quite irritated. He _had_ been warned by Sam, but it didn't matter. "This is not our first barbecue, Doctor McKay!"

"I am just saying, the yield calculations can be extremely tricky, if not borderline impossible." Looking very smug, "You may need me."

Vala laughs slightly, "Colonel Carter said as much."

Sam winces in pain, she knows there's no living with him now. "Oooh! We weren't going to tell him that."

McKay looks very pleased with himself.

Elizabeth looks to John, "John, do you think you could _spare_ Rodney from your team?"

John still relaxed and cool as ever, "Hell, you can keep him."

Sam smiles, amused.

Cam smiles like he's trying to hold in a wince or a comment, "Nice."

…...

"Hey!" Sam turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Walk you to the pier?"

"Sure!" "Oh, by the way I brought your stuff."

McKay was several steps ahead but couldn't help overhear. All his senses perked up when Sam was around. "Stuff? What stuff?"

Sam grinned evilly, she decided to have a little fun. "Oh, you know... Tooth brush, clothes... surf board..."

"You brought my board?"

McKay's jaw dropped as he was momentarily confused and a little stunned.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd catch many waves with it in Colorado and you are surrounded by ocean..." she gestured vaguely. "If there aren't any waves I'm sure you can make some. I brought mine too, pretty much just because I could. Most likely I won't have time to use it but..."

"Surfboard? _Clothes ?_" "What's going on that I don't know about?" McKay was getting a little red in the face.

"Oh nothing." Sam grinned at him again. "Just a little globe trotting with the Colonel here last time he was confined to Earth." "I figured I'd bring the stuff he left in our bungalow since he was beamed out unexpectedly."

"_**What?**_ How come you never told **me** any of this?" McKay glared at John accusingly.

Sam giggled, "I have to get to the Odyssey, be ready to beam in 10 minutes McKay." She gave John a quick wink and bright smile, turned and walked off, smiling broadly the whole way.

John just shook his head with a barely hidden smile at her retreating figure as he tried to ignore the very irritating voice to his right.

"... and youknow how much I've been pining for her all these years, but noooo, you have to add another to your list of 'charmed by Kirk' why her? I mean I thought she was above your charms, but I guess you can woe anyone if you can sweet talk Samantha Carter into accompanying you on a two week vacation... And what the hell happened exactly, hmmmn? She has your _clothes_!"

"Rodney!" "That enough! Geez, nothing happened ok? I took her on vacation... asfriends, that's it."

"Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Don't you have packing to do? The Odyssey will leave without you, you know."

"Fine." McKay turned and stormed off.

John just took a deep breath and shook his head. He'd get her back for this. It may take time and planning, but he'd get her back...

…...

One mission down, and successful later...

The Odyssey entered the atmosphere above Atlantis.

"This is Colonel Emerson of the Odyssey."

"Go ahead Colonel." replied Weir

"Permission to land. The ship's a bit damaged and we are in need of repairs."

"Permission granted. Were you successful in your mission?"

"Yes we were."

"And the wraith hive?"

"Destroyed, we'll brief you in 20, SG-1 and Dr McKay are ready to beam"

"Sounds good, Weir out."

A blue flash and Carter, Mitchell and McKay stood on the control platform.

"This sounds like a story I want to hear." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Yes, well. It's a very harrowing tale, one that _I_ was very instrumental in achieving. But I'll have to regale you with the tale _after_ I grab some lunch." McKay said in his typical arrogant bravado way. "Shall we?" he said turning to Sam.

"No thanks." "Besides, didn't you just eat on the ship?"

"Saving _two _galaxies works up an appetite. Well then." He turned and strode off visibly pleased with himself.

Sam just shook her head and bit her lip in annoyance.

"I know Rodney can be arrogant and self-congratulating. And I'm sure he's blowing his role out of proportion, but he grows on you after a while, in a way at least. And he has been instrumental in saving our asses many times." Elizabeth said in an almost apology.

"I know, and he _is_ brilliant, but don't _ever_ tell him I said that! But still, he can get on your nerves."

"I don't deny that."

"You're telling me." Cam added quite grumpily. He had had _enough_ of McKay. "Excuse me ladies, I'm going to track down Daniel and Vala."

Sam giggled, "McKay really got to him." "Honestly, I've worked with McKay many times in both this reality and others. I'm used to him, and he has his moments where he can almost be... I don't know sweet? Or endearing? Or am I not making any sense?"

"No you make perfect sense, I see the same thing." "Anyway, I have some stuff I need to do, we still on for this evening?"

"Yes!"

"Good." "I'll let you go find John, I hear there's a surfboard involved?" she winked at Sam knowingly and Sam blushed a little in response.

"Yeah." She smiled back at Elizabeth wickedly, "I brought mine too, but it's for you. Maybe he'll teach _you_ how to surf."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have a feeling, this is going to be an interesting evening."

"Me too" Sam replied and walked off in search of John.

…...

Sam found him easily enough. A Marine pointed her in the direction of the jumper bay.

"Hey."

"Hey." "What are you up to?" Sam asked.

"Hiding from McKay. " "Thanks a lot by the way." He said sarcastically trying his best to glare rather than grin. "I'll never hear the end of this."

"Yeah, well... I couldn't' resist. Call it payback." She said smiling.

"For what?"

"Turns out some NID creep was following us around snapping pictures every second or so." "After he was apprehended and the pictures were passed around half the SGC..., well, lets just suffice to say I've had my share of razzing from my team, General O'Neill, and even Landry!"

"Great." He said sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, there were hundreds. I made copies of some of the better ones for you though."

John grinned, "You did?"

"Yep, McKay will give them to you after I leave. I'm sure he'll find them in his lab shortly after our departure."

John's eyes widened in semi-horror, "You didn't!"

Sam just smiled broadly, "No." "But, it's a really fun idea! But then I'd have to deal with him too next time we're here."

"Next time? Planning a return visit already?" John turned on the charm and moved into her personal space, "Is it the city that your coming to visit? Or is there someone special?" 

"Well... I was thinking of taking McKay up on his offer for a drink to thank me for saving his life while sinking in a jumper."

John silently chuckled and shook his head, she was quick and could give him a run for his money.

Sam just grinned deviously.

'of course, why he was thanking me for a fantasy.."

"I'd probably thank you too."

Sam gave him a playful shove. "The pictures are in your bag. I had an airman take them to your quarters. But do me a favor, don't look at them until I leave."

"Why's that?"

"Just because." "We should get going."

"Since when are _you_ the blushing school girl?"

"It's complicated."

"Story of my life."

They both smiled at each other. He offered his arm and they exited the jumper. They parted to a respectable distance at the door, no need to fuel the scuttlebutt any further.

…...

"So, long story short, you were able to make the jump and tie up the super gate by destroying a Wraith hive ship, and taking out an Ori ship in the process..." "That's incredible" Elizabeth said leaning back in her chair.

"In a nutshell" Mitchell replied.

"Well then, I think we're done here." The SGC wants you back as soon as possible, but I think a nights rest would alright." They all stood. "I'll have someone show you to your rooms."

"Thank you." Daniel said.

As they left the briefing room John asked Sam, "Hey, care for a tour?"

"No can do Colonel" Elizabeth interrupted from behind. "She's with me."

John looked a little worried to which both women smiled.

"My two favorite women off together without me." "Why do I sense disaster for me?"

"You always have had keen senses" Elizabeth said with a sly smile as she grabbed Sam by the arm and led her off."

'_I'm in soooo much trouble!' _John thought to himself.

…...

Sam and Elizabeth sat at a patio set on a small balcony jutting out from her quarters.

"So the rumor mill has it that you and John went on a little vacation last time I mandated time off." Elizabeth grinned as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. He was pretty pissed you sent him away. I guess he didn't know what to do with himself so he essentially kidnapped me." Sam said shrugging, she was hoping she could just blow it off.

"And lived, I see."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess Landry expected him to turn up in the infirmary or morgue." She took a sip of her own coffee, set it down on the table and sunk into her patio chair. "I guess he cleared it by Landry, but he knew he'd never be able to get me out of the lab, so he had us beamed to the Daedalus and down to the airport in Denver."

"He's a creative thinker."

"That he is. He's the first to get me out of the lab without making it an order." Sam tilted her head back to soak up the sun. Almost to herself she said, "Too bad Jack never thought of something like that."

"Jack... as in General O'Neill." it was a statement and said without any tone of accusation or question.

Sam sat back up and looked slightly melancholy for a moment before resuming her mask and nodding in the affirmative.

"I always assumed there was something between the two of you. There were always rumors, but other than the typical base rumor whispered by someone fairly new, most were tight lipped about it. Not that I asked around or anything."

"I guess I might as well tell you what I told John." Sam sighed. She figured it couldn't hurt and may even help Elizabeth come to her senses about John. She may like the man, possibly even as more than a friend, but she wanted him to be happy and wanted him to have the shot at love that she never took.

"Jack and I are a modern day tragedy. We spent the majority of our waking moments together, in life or death situations. We secretly fell for each other. Neither of us admitted it until it came down to getting our brains zapped by a Tok'ra machine because it thought we were unknowing assassins for the Gould."

"Za'Tarks right?"

"Yes, but what _wasn't_ in the report is why it thought we were Za'Tarks. When we had been separated by a force field. I begged him to leave me, to get out of there and save himself. He refused." "The C-4 was counting down and Jaffa were approaching." "I begged him to go, I couldn't handle the thought his life would end trying to save me, but he wouldn't leave." "When he was retested he said that the reason he wouldn't leave is because he would rather die than lose me, because he cared for me, a lot more than he was supposed to."

Elizabeth had a slightly far off look and slight smile on her lips. It was sweet and sadly romantic. She always liked Jack and knew that anything he did or felt was with an intensity only mirrored by a certain Lieutenant Colonel she knew.

"Anyway, we promised it would never leave that room. Neither one of us was willing to give up our careers. We chose work, not love." "At times we both tried to move on and see other people but it always ended in disaster so we gave that up too." "I think... I think everyone has a moment, a segment in time that will make or break them as a couple, either they go for it or they don't. If they don't, while the love may still be there, the moment is gone and the relationship lost." "Jack and I passed that point long ago." "I still love him and he's my very best friend, we have a bond that's deeper than any couple I know, but... The romance will never be there. Like I said, tragic." Sam shook her head then laughed. "Ok, now that you are thoroughly depressed..."

"No, not at all!" "In fact, I left someone behind to come here. When we were able to go back to Earth, thanks to you and SG-1, or alternate versions of yourselves..." "I begged him to come with me, he was a prime candidate for our medical program. But.. he had moved on. He still loved me, but.. our time had.. I don't know, like you said passed, our moment was gone."

Sam nodded, then asked the question she had been avoiding since she arrived. "So, about you and John..."

Elizabeth grinned wickedly, she was wondering when Sam would ask.

"... are you ever going to give in?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"and..."

It was Elizabeth's turn to sigh. "I can't go there. After Simon... Maybe it's just that I'm not ready, but I definitely know that I will not jeopardize either of our careers." "I'm not willing to give this up, and I can't do it without John."

"No one has to know. I mean there has been, and always will be rumors and I highly doubt anything would be different in public."

"Yet, you yourself never took the chance."

Sam stared into her coffee. "It's something I've regretted more than once. I mean we've saved the world and the galaxy more times than I care to try and count. Are we doomed to trade happiness and love, for a life as a secret superhero, one that the world will never know about?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "If you were in my position now, would you go for it, having had the experiences that you have had."

"That's a loaded question."

"Why yes it is." Elizabeth's eyes twinkled.

A slight blush touched Sam's cheeks. Was she talking about Jack or John?

"I'd like to think I would. Not make the same mistake twice you know?" She was thoughtful for a moment then continued, "It's funny how easy it is to knowingly take a staff blast, or go on a mission you are sure you will not return from or stand straight and glare at the person torturing you, but, it's much harder to drop the barriers and go against protocol when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Hmmm. I don't have the experiences you have so I can't say that I know _exactly_ what you mean, but I think I do." "Have you ever purposely broken regulation before?"

"Yes. I have." "I went against orders and gated to what we thought was a planet but it ended up being Apophis's ship."

"I'm familiar with the mission. No charges were brought because you all saved Earth's collective asses."

Sam giggled at the wording. It actually sounded a lot like something Jack would say. Elizabeth just smiled in return.

"A few other times but it was all in the line of duty and all to 'save the day' but for personal reasons. No."

"I see." Elizabeth took another sip of her now tepid coffee and smiled wickedly as she set it down. "Is it Jack you would break that regulation for, or John."

Sam's ears now burned as she tried to think of a way to deflect the question.

Elizabeth stood and took their cups, "Come now Colonel, it's just a question out of curiosity."

"Sure it is... Jack and I have missed our moment, as I said. And John... his heart belongs to you, so I guess neither. Luckily, I don't' think that's a call I'll never have to make." "Right now, my focus is on finding an end to the Ori invasion. If we survive that? Who knows, maybe someone will come along, maybe they won't, I don't know." "All I know is every time I go looking for love, it's a disaster, so if it happens I'll let it find me."

"I'm not so sure it hasn't. I've seen the way John reacts when your around or someone mentions your name."

"John and I are just friends. And he's proving himself to be a _great_ friend. But honestly, when we are together he mostly talks about you." "He does love you, you know."

"I know." "In a way it's exhilarating and flattering, but I'm not willing to take the chance. In that respect, I hope he moves on. And I can't think of anyone better than you." "I know you like him, you do a good job hiding it, but I know people Colonel, reading them makes me good at what I do. And your wrong if you think that there's nothing more than a friendly attraction between the two of you." "hHead over heels in love you may not be, but there's potential there."

"Maybe. And I'd be lying if I said I don't think there was any attraction. But, we honestly are just friends."

"I know. For now." She grinned at Sam again. "I just wanted you to know where I stand. I know John has talked to you and he's frustrated. But I don't want you to hold back any feelings that you may have, or that may surface in the future because of me."

Sam was a little uncomfortable, but Elizabeth was calm and good natured. Sam could easily see herself friends with her.

"Well, like I said, there's a lot more at stake right now than my love life."

"Always something isn't there?"

"Yes."

"For tonight though, just relax, tomorrow's problems can be dealt with tomorrow." "We have an impromptu officer's club here, that all are welcome to. General O'Neill always manages to smuggle us beer in our supplies. It's labeled as MWR supplies."

They both laughed.

"That sounds like Jack!" "I guess SGC uniform will have to do, but I'm game."

"Well, you're taller than I am, but I'm sure I could find you something..."

…...

Sam was dressed in black BDU pants that hung a little loosely off her frame looking more like low rise cargo's than anything else. Elizabeth hadn't any pants that fit so they borrowed these from supply. She wore a black tank of Elizabeth's and her SGC standard hiking boots. All in all she looked quite sporty with tones arms and midriff showing..

Elizabeth herself looked elegant yet professional even in simple clothes. It was probably the aura she emitted.

…..

They walked in to the sounds of Johnny Cash.. only.. not quite right.. there was something a little different about the sound to Sam.

That's when she realized that it wasn't coming from a radio but a band, and John was singing, guitar in hand.

She smiled brightly when he glanced over at '_his two favorite women_' walking in. He smiled as best as he could while continuing to belt out lyrics to 'Ring of Fire.'

John pulled off a very good imitation of Cash. Sam figured he'd practiced plenty since a good portion of his iPod was dedicated to Cash, even including the remakes of songs that you would never think Cash would have heard let alone decided to sing.

"_I fell in to that burning ring of fire._..." John's voice got even deeper, "_ring of fire_..."

Sam didn't know if she was standing too close to a speaker or what, but that deep drawl resonated through her.

Elizabeth noticed. "His singing can really do something to you can't it?"

"Why even resist?" "Just go for it Elizabeth."

Elizabeth just shot her a look to which Sam sighed and said, "I just don't want you to have the same regrets I have."

John finished his song as they grabbed a beer, thanks to General O'Neill.

"Before I hand over the mic for Canadian Comedy hour..." half the crowd groaned, the other half cat called. "I want to sing a song in honor of a dear friend recently lost. Dr. Carson Beckett."

The crowd cheered.

John smiled, "Yeah, you know the one!" "I can almost hear him now..." John used his best Scottish accent, "Ya know lad, that's an Irish drinking song." "To which I'd always reply, 'Yeah, but it's about a Scotsman, besides, it's all I got.."

"So here we go." John actually pulled off a decent Celtic waiver as he jovially sang.

"Well, Scotsman clad in kilt,  
>left the bar one evenin' fair."<p>

"And one could tell by how he walked,  
>that he'd drunk more than his share."<p>

"He fumbled 'round until he could  
>no longer keep his feet,<br>then he stumbled off into the grass  
>to sleep beside the street."<p>

The crowd joined in the chorus

"Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-aye-dee-oh!  
>Ring-die-diddilee-aye-oh!"<p>

"He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street"

"About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by  
>and one said to the other with a twinkle in her eye"<p>

"See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built  
>I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt"<p>

"Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-aye-dee-oh!  
>Ring-die-diddilee-aye-oh!<br>I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt"

"They crept up on the sleeping Scot as quiet as could be,  
>And lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see,"<p>

"And there behold for them to view beneath his Scottish skirt,  
>Was nothin' more than God had graced him with upon his birth."<p>

"Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-aye-dee-oh!  
>Ring-die-diddilee-aye-oh!"<br>"Was nothin' more than God had graced him with upon his birth."

"They marveled for a moment then one said we must be gone,  
>Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along."<p>

"As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon tied into a bow,  
>Around the bonnie star the Scot's kilt did lift and show."<p>

"Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-aye-dee-oh!  
>Ring-die-diddilee-aye-oh!<p>

Around the bonnie star the Scot's kilt did lift and show"

"Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call, and stumbled for a tree,  
>Behind the bush he lifts his kilt, and gawks at what he sees,"<p>

"And in a startled voice he says, to what's before his eyes,  
>Ah, lad I don't know where ya been but I see ya won first prize! "<p>

"Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-aye-dee-oh!  
>Ring-die-diddilee-aye-oh!<p>

Ah, lad I don't know where ya been but I see ya won first prize!"

..

By the time John was finished with his song, Sam was in tears and howling with laughter.

The Universe may be in peril, but tonight everyone took a much needed break from reality and lost themselves in music, comedy, dancing and great company.

All except Daniel and Vala.

Daniel was out on a balcony contemplating his place in the universe, all he had gained, all he had lost; not least of which were the forgotten memories of his time as an ascended.

Vala had found him. It was one more testament to how much she had changed, no matter how she tried to act like she hadn't. She was concerned for Daniel and gladly passed up a party to be there for him, passing up the 'fun' she swore no one knew how to have.

"She said you had your answer. We found out the two addresses we came here for. Can you at least… smile about that?"

"I suppose. But we did find out something else, too."

"What?"

"They're not going to help us. We're in this alone."

…...

The gate shut down.

John and Elizabeth leaned over the railing of a catwalk at the now inactive gate.

"She'd be good for you, you know."

"I know."

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

He looked at her intensely. "We both know where my heart belongs."

Elizabeth lowered her head and thought the words she hadn't the courage to say '_It's just __**not **__meant to be._'

She had a strong feeling that things would soon go wrong, very wrong. Something to which she may not survive.

Fin.

…..

**A/N: I had this mostly written then got a little paranoid that even though this is fan fiction and anything can happen, people would go back and watch 'Pegasus Project' and go 'there's sooo not any chemistry there.' So I went back and **_**watched**_** it without really listening much to the dialogue or following the story, just watching body language and looking for any hits of chemistry, especially between Sam and John since as far as we knew, this was the first time they had met in cannon. Well! IMO there is TONS of chemistry between the two. For one, in the briefing room, John sits between Sam and Vala. There's a lot of smirking and slight smiles. Body language suggests that they are pretty comfortable with each other.**

**It sold me 100% (even though I was 99% there with Lone-Ranger1's incredible writing), Sam/John really have potential!**

**Oh, and the Irish drinking song. Hubby was listening to his Dr. Demento CD while I was writing and couldn't stop giggling over the second track, 'The Scotsman' if you want to know what it sounds like, I'm sure you can google or youtube it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

John slowly flipped through the photos, again.

He hadn't looked at them the day Sam left, he had been trying to wrap his head around Elizabeth and trying to figure out if she really did NOT want anything more from him, or if she was just scared of what _more_ could mean, both personally and professionally.

He gave up after getting no closer to an answer after an entire day. He was still confused. Where was a good catastrophe to take his mind off of current matters when he needed one?

He had been sitting on his bed thinking. When he gave up out of frustration, he cupped his face in his hands, groaned a bit then raked them back thru his hair in frustration. He stood, deciding on a run when he glanced over at his bag on the floor.

John tossed the pack on his bed and unzipped it. Among his things was a manilla folder with the pictures.

The top picture was them by the fire with marshmallows on sticks. John was smiling and Sam was laughing. He smiled at the picture and the memory. He remembered the story he had just told. He could tell by the photo that she _was_ having a lot of fun. He hadn't been sure when he kidnapped her if she was truly unwinding and having fun or just going with the flow for his sake. She could be hard to read at times.

He pulled that picture off and set it on the bed.

Next, they were on the plane sharing his iPod, and he wondered how they could not have noticed someone taking pictures of them? Then again, it could even have been a camera disguised as a button on the flight attendants blouse. They had been focus on each other and had no reason to think they were being followed or watched. Shit, they had just been on vacation, why would _anyone_ be interested in that?

In every picture he flipped through they both looked so happy. A few of them caught Carter looking at him in a way that could only be described as a school girl with a crush. He moved another picture and this time it was _his_ expression that piqued his interest. John couldn't remember looking at her that way. Certainly not consciously, it was a vacation between friends. But their expression actually said a lot more, and he had to admit that she stirred _something_ in him.

The next pic was of a wobbly Carter on a surfboard. He smiled.

Then, they were on the beach after the wipe out. He was propped up on an elbow leaning a little over her smiling broadly. Both were wet and covered in white sand.

John couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that, while a really great shot, it reminded him of the cliché vacation brochures with the attractive man and the insanely attractive woman looking lovingly at each other.

Next, they walked hand in hand on the beach.

Then, they danced; snuggled closely and comfortably into each other. John felt a rush of warmth wash over him as he closed his eyes and remembered how it felt during that dance. To have her perfect, firm body pressed up against him. The faint smell of tropical oil from her skin and coconut from her hair. He remembered the overwhelming desire to kiss her and the fear she pull away and/or kill his ass for trying.

He remembered the instant of his resolve and the feel of his lips pressed against hers. His lips burned at the memory.

He opened his eyes and flipped the picture...

He had her in a dip and his eyes burned into hers. Sam's was just as intense, a slight blush touched her cheeks in anticipation.

The next, they were kissing. He felt the sudden urge to kiss her again and the regret he hadn't spent more time with her while she was there.

One picture left.

He laid the current picture down and was left looking at the two of them in bed at the B&B in Maine, entwined in each other and sheets, sleeping peacefully. She looked like an Angel.

John rand his hand over his face again. He was so confused. What did he want and from who?

He picked up the folder to put them away and a note fell out.

…..

John,

I'm sure by now you have looked through the pictures. You can see why I got so much razzing at the SGC. They were practically cooing over them like it was a newborn when I walked into the briefing room my first day back from vacation. Only after threatening a few of their lives in various ways, and a few threats the alter one of the machines I have in the lab to wipe out memories, they relented and left me be.

I really don't know what to say about the pictures. I guess they kind of speak for themselves. I don't' even know why we were followed but it's definitely not the first time it's happened. Different factions have their reasons for having members of the SGC followed. Probably some political ploy.

Maybe... In a parallel universe somewhere, this vacation was between a couple, rather than friends. Though, I guess none of that really matters.

The fight with the Ori couldn't be more dire. If we do not find what we need here, then, this could be the last time I see you. So, I leave you with the pictures and a thank you for such a wonderful time! I really enjoyed it!

Be well John.

With love,

Sam

John re-read the note then decided he really needed that run. He felt agitated, confused and a bit high strung.

…...

After an hour run and a half hour shower, he sat back on his bed and flipped through the photos several more times before sitting down at his computer and writing her an e-mail.

…...

**A/N: RL has been busy and I haven't been around a computer. But, I have many things hand written in a folder that I just have to type and upload. Hopefully lots more coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

John edited his e-mail to account for the fact that McKay had likely, somehow, hacked the e-mail system. After sending out an e-mail to the military members scheduled for training and McKay commenting on key points of the e-mail to him over breakfast... he figured he'd save what he had tried to say in his rough draft for an in person chat.

Sam,

Thanks for the photos! This one is my favorite, or at least the only favorite I'm willing to post in an e-mail. (Attached was the picture of them around the campfire laughing). I'm pretty sure McKay has hacked my e-mail or maybe the entire system, I'm not sure. This one is enough to irritate him but not enough for him to have an aneurysm. He's become obsessed, asking a million questions every time I see him. Can't even get him to shut up off world! My real favorite though is the last picture in the pile. You look like an Angel.

I hope you find what you are looking for soon and end the Ori threat. Earth is kind of one of my favorite planets and all, with some of my favorite people living on it as well.

Here, well, today has been interesting. You know the the Wraith I told you about that helped me escape from the Genii prison? Yeah, he's back. Says he wants to be temporary allies. I don't trust him though.

It was nice to have you here! I wish you could have spent more time and I could have shown you around a little, or a lot. Maybe another surfing lesson. I mean, standing on the first go is pretty impressive and all, but a few more lessons are necessary to get pretty good. Besides, the mainland has some killer waves on the eastern peninsula.

Ok, I'm going to end this with a question.

If you could go anywhere or any place in the universe and do anything with no consequences, what would you do, where and with whom?

~John

…..

Sam had just returned with SG1 from checking Valas Coor for the weapon of Merlin's. Another bust.

The first planet they checked they ended up with some alien version of the flu and after a few days in the infirmary were ordered home to rest for another two since they were deemed not contagious. She had spent her time with Cassie who was home on break, and Cassie's latest experiment. Sam had begun to think the young woman had spent way too much time with her and other members of the SGC when she was young.

They spent the two days on the experiment which yielded a chemically engineered a citrus free lemonade that tasted like the fresh squeezed kind, and made it into a drink mix to send with the next shipment to Atlantis for McKay. However, after reading John's e-mail and how McKay had hacked into the system, she decided to have a little fun with it instead. She penned a note and put it with the drink mix, along with a thumb drive containing a program to lock McKay back out of the e-mail system (which he'd probably eventually hack, but it'd take time, she made sure of it).

She wrote a quick e-mail back and the prepared for the next mission. Vala had woken up in the middle of the night with a dream and the key (hopefully) to the planet containing Merlin's weapon. The MALP had been sent showing the all clear and they were to report to the gateroom in an hour.

….

John,

We are getting ready to leave on another mission. We are cautiously optimistic that this will be the planet we find the key to evading the Ori invasion. I have no idea how long it will take. Hopefully it will be a cinch, but that's not usually how our missions go.

I have given your question a lot of thought, but am no closer to an answer. I've been to so many times, places, dimensions, universes and done so many things... So, I asked my team. We all agreed returning to 1969 under different circumstances would be a trip, but, on a more melancholy and more serious note; Daniel would spend another day on Abydos before we found him. He'd live the simple life with his wife Sha-re.

Teal'c would **not** spend another day with his now passed wife, or try to save Saunauk. He believes everything happens for a reason and going back could change his perception or possibly be to painful to bare. I can respect that. He'd just spend some time with Ryak and his daughter-in-law.

Cam on the other hand, would spend more time with the Sodan learning more of their culture and training with them. He still can't beat Teal'c in the ring despite having trained with the Sodan previously. He thinks he still had a lot to learn and maybe, just maybe, with more time and training he may win a match.

Me, I still do not know. I'll have to get back to you on that.

What about you?

~Sam


	6. Chapter 6

"Where did you find punch?" McKay demanded.

AR1 was sitting in the mess hall when their last member, McKay had come barraging in, in search of food. They knew they would have to sit long before he cam waltzing in since it was just before the lunch rush. McKay was always the first one there to get his fill before everyone else got to it.

John had gotten his package from Sam that morning, installed the new program (which by rumor McKay had already run into and was having a hard time overriding it). Along with the program was a note about the drink mix she and Cassie had engineered for McKay. Sam had sent it to him so he could have a little fun with it in retaliation for hacking the e-mail and being a total pest about their vacation.

It was probably a little cruel, but John had mixed some up in a pitcher, added a little food coloring to make it look like punch and entice McKay into drinking some and watching his reaction.

"Actually," John said taking a sip of his own glass, "it's yours." "Sam sent it in the last shipment."

"Mine? From Sam?" He was a bit puzzled. But maybe she did like him after all. A cocky grin spread across his face before it dawned on him that Sheppard was drinking _his_ gift. "Then why are you drinking it?"

"I figured you could share the love. We don't get earth based drink mixes and I had a craving, so I figured I'd try it out. Ya know, make sure it's safe."

"Like Sam would try to kill me." He said rolling his eyes. "Give me that!"

McKay snatched the pitcher form the table and an empty glass and poured it full.

John, Teyla and Ronin watched silently, but their eyes would have spoke volumes in glee if Rodney had taken the time to actually notice.

He gulped half the glass, it was cold, refreshing and wonderful, it was... he choked when he realized what it was. "**Lemonade!**" "You!- You're trying to kill me!" "Quick, page the infirmary, my throat is closing!"

John and Ronin were practically falling out of their chairs they were laughing so hard, and Teyla was even rolling with laughter.

"Why are you laughing! I'm serious! I should be... Wait... I should be dead by now... What's going on?"

John could barely breathe. "Sam.. and Cassie.." he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "They engineered a citrus free lemonade for you. Tastes just like the real thing, but no citrus at all." "She sent it to me to get you back for hacking the e-mail system and relentlessly questioning me about her."

"Yes, well..." "What else did she send?"

"Just a little program to keep you out of the e-mail system."

"Right." He turned to get some food as the other three returned to their fits of laughter, but stopped. "Where's the rest of the mix?"

John picked up a jar from under the table. "It's powerful, you only need a teaspoon per pitcher. Oh and the best part, each glass has as much caffeine as a cup of coffee."

McKay took the jar. "Sweet! Now I know she _does_ like me better than you?"

"How do you figure?"

"You got a patch program that I'll override eventually, I got something engineered _specifically for me_"

"Rodney, it's not a contest." Teyla interjected.

McKay just rolled his eyes. "Everything's a contest." He strode off quite content and happy with himself.

…...

**A/N: Sorry, a little fun bit I had written on a long ride one day. Next Chapter is John/Sam comfort. **

**Here's a preview:**

He found her in the gym trying to burn off her frustrations. She was doing a pretty good job killing a large punching bag with a wooden replica staff weapon.

He just watched a for a few minutes.

She landed a blow that had to reverberate through her arms like hitting a ball of the tip of a metal bat on a cold day.

Sweat beaded all over her body and her hair was a mess, but she was still strikingly gorgeous, and dangerous looking as she pressed her attack on the unfortunate bag.


	7. Chapter 7

John had been on Earth for a few days. McKay's sister had been kidnapped and in their effort to retrieve her, McKay had also been kidnapped.

He had just convinced a man to sacrifice himself to a wraith when word came in that SG1 had lost the weapon and Daniel Jackson on their quest.

McKay and the Wraith had completed their work and Jeanie was recovering.

…..

He found her in the gym trying to burn off her frustrations. She was doing a pretty good job killing a large punching bag with a wooden replica staff weapon.

He just watched a for a few minutes.

She landed a blow that had to reverberate through her arms like hitting a ball off the tip of a metal bat on a cold day.

Sweat beaded all over her body and her hair was a mess, but she was still strikingly gorgeous, and dangerous looking as she pressed her attack on the unfortunate bag.

Her arms trembled as she swung the staff over her head and spun her body for another blow. The staff hit with a thud, but it was one jolt too many and the staff clattered to the floor..

She punched and kicked at the bag a few times in frustration before leaning her head against it. Her head pressed against the bag hard enough for the rough fabric, mixed with her sweat, to bite marks into her skin, and forbid the tears to surface.

Sam sensed a presence. It wasn't Teal'c, she could sense the naquadah within him and it wasn't present. That left Cam. No one, other than a member of her team, would dare to disturb her. Not because she had struck fear into their hearts, but because she had earned their respect over the last 10 years. There was no more concise unit than SG-1, and they were their own micro-family.

Normally, it would have been Daniel to seek her out during times of emotional distress, but, well, since Daniel was either killed or captured by Adria... He was the cause of her current distress. Just because he had a habit of coming back from the dead didn't make loosing a member of the team any less disturbing.

She smelled his after shave as he came close enough for the heat to radiate off his body.

John.

She tried to bury it all, to become 'Soldier Sam', when when those comforting arms circled her waist and nudged her to turn in them... she lost her resolve and melted into his embrace, into his comfort.

He held her tightly and drank in her scent; the feel of her warm, damp body; the sound of her breathing and the aura of her force to control her emotions.

Her face was nuzzled into his neck and his skin prickled as the soft exhale of hot air washed over his skin and he swallowed hard.

A teardrop landed, weaving a hot path down his neck. A side of Sam was shown that he never thought he'd be privy to see. He knew how tough she was, and for her to let go enough to cry on his shoulder spoke volumes as to how much she had just let him into her heart.

He squeezed her a bit tighter and ran a hand through the back of her short blonde hair.

"Lets get out of here."

She hesitated a moment, then nodded into his shoulder. John wouldn't have offered if he hadn't gotten his own situation under control.

…..

They sat on the edge of a bluff, bikes behind them, overlooking a portion of the city.

"Shoulda brought some beer." John said trying to break the ice.

"One problem with that."

"Hmmm?" 

We have to drive home."

"Oh yeah... See, in Atlantis I usually just find a pier or balcony. There's no alcohol limit to use a transporter.. none that I know of anyway."

Sam scoffed slightly and smiled.

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Hey, none of that. We're supposed to be depressed remember?"

Sam sighed. "I don't even know why I'm letting it get to me so much." "Daniel.." "Well, you really can't _kill_ him, at least he doesn't _stay_ dead for long." she looked at John. "I've seen him take a staff blast, the ship he was on blow up and yet he was alive and well on _Earth_ before we even entered the atmosphere." "I've seen him die of radiation poisoning and come back. That one was the worst, a slow painful death." She stared at the city below a moment before continuing. "He was on the Coralev when she blew up trying to ward of the initial Ori invasion." She chuckled a bit, "He ringed himself to nowhere _as_ the ship blew up figuring it may just go _somewhere _better than where he was." "He ended up on a freaking Ori ship of all things! The one Vala was on actually, saved her and brought her back." Sam wondered for a moment how Vala was holding up. "Oh, and he was stabbed by a replicator and again ascended. He ended up in Jack's office naked."

"Naked?"

"Yep, side effect of de-scending I guess." She shrugged then laughed at the memory. "Jack walked in, jumped back startled then grabbed a flag off the pole for Daniel to wrap around him."

John laughed. "How patriotic."

"Yeah." She got a little more melancholy. "He's not dead, that much I know." "He's too valuable, especially with Merlin's knowledge. We not only lost Daniel, but we also lost the only weapon capable of defeating the Ori."

Sam was getting increasingly frustrated. "I just... We _left_ him there, holding Adria at bay. He sacrificed himself for us. He knew he couldn't beat her. The only reason he told us he'd be right behind us is because he knew there was _no_ other way we'd ever leave him."

"What else could you do?" John asked. "I doubt Adria would have much use for the rest of you alive."

"I know, but to look in the face of someone you love, someone your close to, and willingly leave them behind.. It's just.. **Wrong!**" she shouted.

Sam willed her self to calm down a bit as John sat there silently letting her battle her demons. He'd be her shoulder but knew the only person who could sort out her feelings was Sam herself. You can't fix a person, but you can be a moral support when they decide to change, and it was no different than being a support to a friend during an emotional time. The best medicine was an ear and a shoulder.

Sam had visibly calmed when she softly spoke, "You know as well as I do we don't leave our people behind." Her eyes glinted a bit as she tried to lighten the mood, "Mr. McMurdo."

They both laughed, something they both needed. John had sent a man to his death that day. A horrible of a death as he could imagine. It wasn't an easy thing to live with and he'd deal with it in his own way later. Right now Sam needed him and to an extent he needed her. Her presence was comforting and was maybe just they key to keep him from disappearing down a dark mental hole himself after recent events.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks John. I know you have enough going on, yet you came out here to comfort me."

"Hey what else are friends for?"

She looked up and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"So, Ferris wheels huh?" "That's what you would do if you could do anything any where and any place in time?"

"Yeah, my favorite childhood memory." "Loved 'em since I was old enough to ride 'em."

"With who?"

"Well," he looked at her and grinned. "There's this really hot blonde I know. She likes to race bikes, can fly and F-16 as well as I can and give me a run for my money in chess." "I think I'd like her to tag along." "I figure if anyone would appreciate them, it'd be her."

She smiled back.

"Well then, we better get going."

"What's the rush? I got two more days before I have to drag McKay to Atlantis."

Sam sighed and said, "SG-1 has a mission in the morning."

"A search?"

"No. If we had any idea where he was and if Ori ships were in the least bit penetrable, then we would already be there looking." "There's a village that plans to resist and will be wiped out. I've been working on a devise that will hopefully allow me to phase out the village, to shift them just outside of our dimension in space-time. It should make them invisible to the Ori army."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, anyway, it's kind of a big test. Since we no longer have a weapon to defeat them, maybe we can shift Earth long enough to fool them. Maybe give us a little more time."

"Nice!"

"If you want, I just happen to know of a carnival. We can catch the Ferris wheel and if you still want that beer I have some in the fridge and a couch with your name on it."

"Sounds great."

…..

Cassie was exhausted. She had spent all day and half the night in the ER. She had an unnatural level of energy and a sharp intelligence that left her often bored. So she filled her spare time working and/or volunteering at hospitals.

She came in and let her bag drop in the entry.

John's spidy sense had picked up the intrusion the moment her key was in the door.

A sleepy Sam mumbled, "It's just Cassie."

He settled back down into the couch and Sam snuggled back into her spot, head resting on his shoulder and they dozed back off.

Cassie nearly had a heart attack when she walked past the living room and saw something stir from the couch.

She of course sensed Sam as soon as she cam in through the door, she didn't need the bike out front to let her know she was home, but it didn't give her Sam's precise location. Thus, the close call with cardiac arrest.

_Why is Sam on the couch? _ Cassie wondered. She quietly stepped closer, then could see (thanks to the street light shining in through the window), that there were two people on the couch. Sam and John, all snuggled up together. It was probably the cutest thing Cassie had seen in a long time, and a good ending to a chaotic day.


End file.
